deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikazuchi Akatsuki
Ikazuchi Akatsuki is a Complete Forgery, formerly assigned to the First Unit. He was once a member of Goreless Peace. Background After the great Great Tokyo Earthquake, Ikazuchi was one of the many thugs, who live in the slums, while doing criminal activities. Ikazuchi joined a gang called Goreless Peace at some point and became a high ranking member of the organization. He worked alongside Keigo Ugachi to try and recruit Senji to their cause. Ikazuchi had then stated that Senji, who at the time, was a police officer, and his team were not ordinary, and had sent a challenge to Senji, via letter, to fight him. This, however, did not happen as instead his fellow officers from his team decided to fight without him, but without Senji, Ikazuchi and the other gang members were able to kill the police officers. After some time, he was caught and imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. Later, he was chosen by Tsunenaga Tamaki to become a Complete Forgery in his plan to kill the Wretched Egg. Appearance Akatsuki has very long, brown hair that reaches down to his lower back. His hair is shaved at the sides and he keeps it in a ponytail. He has a metal mouth mask that points out at the height of his chin. He doesn't wear a shirt, but does wear two bands over his elbows, as well as black pants with a belt of rope. Personality Akatsuki mentions that he isn't skillful enough to hold back and like most other villains, isn't above mocking his opponents. Akatsuki was a violent individual. Akatsuki saw the world as a "paradise" after the Great Tokyo Earthquake.Chapter 35 Plot Revolt Arc He is first seen with the other members of the first unit forgeries, stopping Ganta, Azami, and Shiro from getting to the control device. He as well as the rest of the first unit then charges to Ganta, but are stopped by Minatsuki Takami's branch of sin. It is then revealed that she is not alone as Chaplin Sukegawa, Senji Kiyomasa, and Idaki Hitara are revealed. The deadmen then try to take on the forgeries but are easily overpowered. This, however, changes as after Ganta leaves the deadmen are able to separate the first unit forgeries, with Senji taking on Ikazuchi. Ikazuchi while fighting Senji then tells Senji that it is a small world, meaning that he knew Senji from his past. Ikazuchi then reveals his poison, which is revealed that by stinging himself he is able to increase his strength, which he uses to clear a space for them to fight. He is then attacked by Senji who is now frustrated at the unknown relationship he has with Ikazuchi. Ikazuchi then breaks Senji's branch of sin, and tells him that he was the one who killed his teammates. Senji then asks why while battling Ikazuchi, to which Ikazuchi explains that he was simply protecting his paradise, as the world after the earthquake had become so. Ikazuchi keeps doping his muscles, as he continues to fight Senji. Senji then points out that he can not power up his tendons, and aims for them, but this proves to be false as Ikazuchi is able to power his tendons, and proceeds to use his doping on his legs, jumping up and caving the entire ceiling on Senji. Ikazuchi then looks onto Senji wondering if he had given up. This, however, proves to be wrong as Senji gets up, even with a lack of blood. He then watches as Senji cuts himself in an x shape across his torso allowing him to create a heavy blade with his branch of sin. Ikazuchi then uses his doping one last time, to increase all of his muscles, and they both charge at each other. After the clash Ikazuchi is killed, as Senji had slashed through his shoulder to his lower torso. Abilities Branch of Sin: Ikazuchi is a Complete Forgery, so he has the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. Rari Ranshin scorpion tail.png|Rari Ranshin's scorpion tail Rari Ranshin.png|The effect of Rari Ranshin on Ikazuchi's body Rari Ranshin Asōgi.png|Rari Ranshin: Asōgi Rari Ranshin Kōkasha.png|Rari Ranshin: Kōkasha Rari Ranshin Nayuta.png|Rari Ranshin: Nayuta Branch of Sin: Rari Ranshin (乱离乱身, Rari Ranshin, lit. Decimating Frenzy): Rari Ranshin allows him to create scorpion tail-like tentacles that inject himself with blood. This causes his arms or legs to enlarge and become extremely muscular, like some kind of doping; he gains superhuman strength, powerful enough to strengthen his muscles and tendons and shatter Senji's normal Crow Claw blade. Ikazuchi doesn't use his Branch of Sin as a main weapon, but rather his enlarged body. : Asōgi (阿僧祗''): Ikazuchi enlarges his legs to become incredibly muscular, that have enough power to jump several feet in the air. : '''Kōkasha': Ikazuchi injects himself in the shoulders and uses them to body-check his opponent. : Nayuta: Ikazuchi enlarges his whole body. However, he was defeated by Senji before he could unleash its full potential. References Navigation de:Ikazuchi Akatsuki Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Forgeries Category:Dead characters